A Strange New World
by AznPhatJax
Summary: Sequel/Spin-off of Harry Potter and the Seventh Child. There is a new Minister of Magic. Things are changing. The wizarding world is rebuilding, but Gwen, Ginny from the future in HPSC, finds herself and her friends as scape goats for the Ministry.
1. Chapter 1: A Bright New Hell

_A/N: I was thinking about it after I finished Seventh Child and decided I had enough ideas to fully write a story for the characters I had come to care about in the future that Harry had gone to. I feel that this is the only way to truly pay some tribute to them. However, this story will be updated much less regularly but please R&R and I really appreciate all of your support._

**Chapter One: A Bright New Hell**

There was a silent and calm feel that seemed to had taken over the wizarding world the days that followed Voldemort's death. The red hot color that had taken over the sky the past fifteen years had faded back into a bright blue. People were out on the streets again. The storm had finally come to its final stop.

Gwen was sitting out on the front of her house, her hands resting the wooden floor. Her head was leaned backwards, so that she was looking straight up. She remembered how Harry used to sit for hours, just looking up at the peaceful sky. Was it really over? They had fought so much…so many years of fighting…was it really finally over? The door opened behind her and she straightened up and turned around. Noxolo sat down next to her, her golden hair reflecting the sunlight.

"Hey," Gwen greeted her. Gwen brought her hand up and touched the scar on her left cheek. She could still remember when Voldemort had cut her there. She was on the floor, beaten helpless. Voldemort stood over her, brought his wand close to her face, and smiled. He then whispered softly, almost to himself, "_**Sectumsempra**_!" It felt as if she were slashed by a sword.

"Hi," Noxolo responded yawning. "You're up early." Gwen nodded, yawning herself.

"The Ministry of Magic's been cleansed." Gwen said shaking her head to wake up. "I have to go there and see if I can get a job."

"I'll come with," Noxolo said smiling. Gwen shook her head, her hair covering over her face for a moment.

"You haven't even gone to school a single day in your life, Noxi."

"What'd I say about calling me Noxi?" Noxolo said pretending to look angry. Gwen smiled and shook her head.

"Well I have to get going," Gwen said standing up. "Make sure those two boys don't slack off." Gwen said as she walked down the four steps that led to the ground.

"There's not much to do," Noxolo replied standing up also.

"Well find something," Gwen said. "If I come back and see you three just messing around…" Noxolo shook her head laughing.

"Alright, alright." She said.

----------------------------

Gwen was surprised to find that the Ministry of Magic was almost untarnished. It was still as busy and as grand as it had always been. She slipped into the elevator going up. Looking around, she saw many of the same people that had worked at the Ministry of Magic since when her father had worked there. _Where were they when Voldemort was alive?_ The elevator stopped at the Minister of Magic's office. Gwen stepped out and into a room. There was a front desk with two rather large women sitting there.

"Name?" came one of their voices. She was the larger of the two. Her voice was low and bored. She didn't even look up at Gwen.

"Um—Ginerva? Ginerva Weasley." The woman looked up surprised.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" The woman almost shrieked her voice much higher now. "Oh my! It is you! You're all grown up now!" the woman stood up with wide eyes still staring at Gwen in disbelief. "Well don't you remember me, Ginny? I was at your house that one Christmas! How long has it been…almost thirty years now? I was a good friend of your fathers. Aunty Maggie!" Gwen nodded her head slowly.

"Right!" Gwen lied. "I remember. From—that one Christmas. How've you been—Aunt…Maggie?"

"Well as good as can be. You know…with the whole—" she lowered herself and leaned over to Gwen's ear. "You-Know-Who thing." The she talked normally again. "I mean for heaven's sake. I've been living in fear for the past two decades and a half. Why no one fought against him I have no idea. I mean…I would've been the first to fight against—" she leaned over again and whispered, "You-Know-Who." She stood up straight again. "I told little Jimmy, I said. 'If anyone else were to stand up against him I would've been the first in line to fight!'. But enough about me, dear, how's your mother doing? I was always jealous of her. Having such a good man for a husband!"

"Uh, right…well uh—well she's good. She's actually living with my brother, Fred right now. George works here—doesn't he?" Maggie nodded her head.

"I see him sometimes. I heard he was one of the few people that was fighting against Voldemort in here that survived." After Harry's death, Gwen had refused to let her mother continue to stay with the order. She had demanded that Fred take her as far away as possible, with Gwen's son Ronny, and take care of them. George had then infiltrated the Ministry of Magic, sabotaging as much as he could of Voldemort's plans.

"Really," Gwen said looking around. "I had no idea. So—um—well I actually have an appointment with the new Minister of Magic? Mr. Greyhen?" Maggie nodded.

"Right, right." She said sitting back down behind her desk. "Well—let's see here. Right. He's in the third office to your right, dear. Oh you'll love him. He's the kindest person you'll ever meet. A fox, too, if you ask me. Well, I'll see you when you come out." Gwen made her way towards Greyhen's office. As she was about to turn someone bumped into her.

"Sorry," the girl said, her face to the ground. She didn't look up at Gwen, merely running past her. Gwen walked through the door and into Greyhen's office.

"Ah," the long haired and goateed man said raising his head and smiling widely at Gwen. "you must be Ginerva Weasley." He said looking down at his notes. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Weasley." Greyhen extended his hand which Gwen shook. He looked at her scar for almost two seconds before sitting down. She felt something, like a piece of folded paper press against her thigh. It was in her jeans pocket. _Did the girl slip something into her pocket when she bumped into her?_

"It's just Gwen." She said. Greyhen shook his head.

"Gwen it is." He was looking at her scar again. "That was given to you by—Voldemort—was it not?" Greyhen said. He didn't hesitate to say Voldemort…he actually emphasized it.

"During a battle," Gwen said touching her left cheek again. "Yes." Greyhen nodded his head.

"You were the founder of the Rebellion?" Greyhen asked writing something down on his notebook.

"_Co_-founder," Gwen said leaning in to look at his notes. "Harry was the founder." Greyhen looked up from his notebook and over the top of his spectacles.

"Harry? As in…Harry Potter?" Greyhen seemed almost surprised.

"Well—yeah. I mean—"

"The false prophet?"

"He's not a false prophet, sir." Gwen said with slight annoyance.

"Mm," Greyhen said nodding and writing something in his notebook again.

"And you defeated him? Voldemort?" Again, Greyhen seemed to emphasize Voldemort's name, as if to show that he could say it. Gwen nodded slowly.

"With the help of some people?"

"Who?" Greyhen asked looking up at her again now.

"Um—well other Rebellion members."

"Names?" Gwen blinked at him.

"Well—I'm not too comfortable giving their names." Gwen said studying Greyhen's face. Greyhen dropped his pen on the table and took off his spectacles.

"You're right," Greyhen said nodding. "I don't blame you. We don't know each other. Let me tell you a few things about myself. I was born into a family of a wizard and a Muggle. A Mudblood, as Voldemort would call me. I attended Hogwarts, actually only about five years ahead of you. I actually met Harry Potter a few times. He was only a little boy then. Afterwards, I became an Auror. I fought _against _Voldemort. When the Ministry was taken over I escaped. I ran into Voldemort and fought him. We almost tied but his little pet Wormtail—or should I say—Peter Pettigrew caught me off guard. I was put under the Imperius Curse. I would've joined the Rebellion—but I was under his control. After Voldemort died, I was freed. Immediately I took charge, rallying everyone and sorting everything out. I got everything back into business and running again. I cleansed this place. I threw every single person that willingly worked for Voldemort into Askaban. I was unanimously chosen by every single person here to be the new Minister of Magic." Greyhen leaned back in his chair as if to take a breather from his long and impressive story. "So now you know about me. How about a little about yourself, Ms. Weasley." Ginny opened her mouth then stopped. _What was she suppose to say?_

"Well I was born to—" Greyhen shook his head.

"Something that's not in your bio, Gwen." Greyhen said studying Gwen's face.

"Um—" Gwen said biting her lower lip.

"Well," Greyhen started. "Let's start with that scar." Gwen looked at him questioningly. _What was his deal with the scar?_

"I told you—Voldemort—"

"How did it make you feel, when he did it to you?" Once again Gwen didn't know what to say. "Did it make you angry? Scared? Enraged?"

"Well—angry, I guess." Gwen shook her head. "I'm here to apply for the job, Mr. Greyhen—I don't see how this—"

"Were you angry enough to take revenge? To murder him in cold blood?" Gwen knew where he was going.

"No," Gwen said shaking her head.

"So you're telling me—that Voldemort wasn't at your mercy? That he was about to kill you—so you killed him in self defense?" Gwen nodded.

"Yes," Gwen said. "I didn't have a choice—"

"Well I have here fourteen out of the sixteen eye witnesses—besides the people you are refusing to name—saying that Harry Potter was there. That he has used the Memory Charm on Voldemort. That he was completely harmless when you murdered him in cold blood!" Greyhen was yelling now, as if her were angry that Gwen had saved them?

"Should I have left him alive?" Gwen argued.

"So you admit that you murdered Voldemort?" Greyhen accused her.

"No," Gwen yelled back. "Look. I don't know what these Ex-Death Eaters are telling you—but Harry is dead. My husband is dead, Mr. Greyhen. This isn't funny. If he were alive—" Gwen looked away. A smile formed on Greyhen's face. Not a nasty smile, but a kind smile.

"I'm sorry to bring all that up, Ms. Weasley. I had to be sure." Greyhen wrote something down again and then stood up. "Well once again I'm sorry for everything I said. It was a test and you pasted with flying colors. Of course I wouldn't listen to ravings of mad Ex-Death Eaters." He extended his hand. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, Ms. Weasley. I want to offer you a position as an Auror."

------------------------------------

Gwen left the office feeling her head spinning a little. Greyhen was a strange and peculiar character, and Gwen could seem to pinpoint if she liked him or not. For sure, he was not someone she'd like to be on the bad list of.

"Ginny!" came George's voice. Gwen turned to find her older brother beaming at her with his arms wide open. Immediately, ran into his arms. "How you been, little sis?"

"Fine," Gwen said looking at her older brother. She suddenly remembered about the piece of paper the girl had slipped her. Gwen reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded wrinkled piece of paper.

"What's that?" George asked looking at the paper in her hand. Gwen shrugged unfolding the note.

"Ginny, watch out. Greyhen isn't who he seems. Beware. P.P." Gwen read the note over twice before looking up at George. "P.P.?"

"Padma Patil," George said. "She works here now. I saw her a couple of times. Harry sent her to infiltrate along with me I think." Gwen nodded her head thinking. _If Greyhen wasn't who he seemed…then who was he?_

"Well I better get going home," Gwen said crunching the paper up and stuffing it back into her pockets. "I start work tomorrow. Hey—if Padma's here—do you know where Pavarti is?" George frowned and nodded.

"She died. She worked here too, but she was killed when they found her snooping around when Snape came for his check up a few months ago."

"Did he see you?" Gwen asked surprised. George nodded.

"Yeah," George answered. "He thought I was under The Imperius Curse." George paused squinting his eyes at Gwen. "Hey, Ginny—did Harry really come? I've been hearing rumors and—well I remember him going to the future and all. Did he really come?" Gwen nodded, a smile on her pretty face.

"Yeah," Gwen said nodding still. "He really did."

--------------------------------

When Gwen got home she half expected the three of them to be messing around and teasing each other. But instead, when Gwen opened the door, each of them were seated with a letter in each of their hands. Gwen closed the door behind her but the three of them did not look up at her.

"What is it?" Gwen asked taking the letter from Sebastian's hand. "The Ministry of Magic hereby summons Sebastian Shacklebolt to a court meeting for the death of Rubeus Hagrid." Gwen threw the paper onto the coffee table. "What? That's insane! What about you guys?" She read Noxolo's and Arthur's. There was at least a dozen of each of theirs. "They're all signed by Gabriel Greyhen. I just talked to him. There's no way he could've known you guys were involved. He was pressing me for answers! I didn't give him anything. I—"

"We know you didn't," Noxolo said. "Don't worry. They can't prove anything." Noxolo slumped back into the couch and let out a long sigh. Her face was pink from the humidity. Her golden hair half covered her face.

"This is ridiculous," Gwen sighed sitting down next to Noxolo.

"I read that Minister Greyhen is planning on reopening Hogwarts." Arthur said flipping through the newspaper now. On the cover were pictures of photographers snapping photos of Voldemort's dead body. As Gwen began to relax she found herself wondering. _Who was Greyhen and what exactly was he up to?_ Suddenly the door to her house was broken down. Five Aurors armed with wands pointed them at Noxolo, Arthur, and Sebastian.

"Sorry for this inconvenience, Ms. Weasley," the man standing in the middle said. "but we have orders to apprehend Mr. Shacklebolt, Mr. Dorian, and Ms. Malfoy. Come with us."

"You guys sent them a letter already," Gwen said looking at the five Aurors.

"Minister Greyhen just issued us a warrant for their arrest…telling us it is top priority. I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley, but you have to step out of the way now."


	2. Chapter 2: The New Minister's Plan

**Chapter Two: The New Minister's Plan**

The familiar sensation of Appartaion took a hold of Gwen. She felt herself suffocating, and as she was, she wondered why they hadn't just used the Floo Network. Each one of the Aurors could've taken one of them. As she took in deep gulps of air, Gwen shrugged. The network was probably broken still. Voldemort's handy work no doubt. The five Aurors lead Noxolo, Arthur, and Sebastian to a detainment room, leaving Gwen to stand outside. Quickly, Gwen went up the elevator and into Greyhen's office without saying a single word to Maggie. Greyhen wasn't in his room.

"He left," Maggie called Gwen from the front desk. Gwen made her way to Maggie, who was standing up now and looking concerned at Gwen.

"Where is he?" Gwen demanded slamming her hands on the front desk and leaning forward.

"What's the matter, dear?" Maggie asked looking somewhat frightened at Gwen.

"I need to know where he is." Gwen could feel herself shaking with anger and frustration.

"He went to a meeting, sweetheart. He's appointing new judges." Maggie said looking through her notebook. "Ginny, what's the matter?"

"Dammit!" Gwen yelled slamming the table. By now Maggie was horrified. She was backed up against the wall, her eyes bulging.

"Ginny," came a voice from behind her. Gwen turned around to find Padma, much older now than Ginny had remembered, slightly smiling at her. "Come with me." Gwen followed Padma down the elevator. "Hi, Ginny. How've you been?"

"Fine," Gwen said looking at Padma. Padma was slightly taller than she was. "So what do you do here?"

"I was just in a meeting with Minister Greyhen. He just promoted me to be a judge." Padma said sighing. "He appointed over a hundred and fifty new judges, Ginny. All of them with the same views as he has."

"And what's that?" Gwen asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"To use your friends as scapegoats." Padma said almost too simply as the two walked towards the court room.

"What? Why?" Gwen yelled.

"Because—the people are mad. They want to know how things got out of hand. They want to know how You-Know-Who took control of the Ministry. The people want a scapegoat, Ginny. And that's where your friends come in."

"I don't get it—" Gwen said ask Padma opened the large door that lead into the court room. Seated were over one hundred and fifty judges as well as Prime Minister of Magic Gabriel Greyhen himself, seated in the middle. Noxolo was seated on a chair in the middle of the room by herself. Arthur and Sebastian were on the bleachers. The room was a large room, the ceiling easily reach over one hundred and fifty feet high. Gwen felt almost tiny in the room. The judges were lined up and seated in the front. The bleachers, where Arthur and Sebastian sat were off to the side.

"Too much to tell you right now—Minister Greyhen will explain everything. Have a seat with them. I have to go." Padma whispered.

"All rise. Court is now in session," Greyhen said after Padma and Gwen had taken their seats. "I am Prime Minister Greyhen. The suspect is Noxolo the Second Malfoy. Please be seated." As everyone sat down, Gwen looked around at the room. Everyone seemed contempt in letting them burn. _What had they done? What could Greyhen be accomplishing by doing this?_ Gwen shook her head. Nothing was making any sense to her.

"Noxolo you are being tried for the first degree murders of Hubert Armstrong, Kyle West, Bartholomew Cusack, Tylor Harding, Tess Mercy, Paul Freeman, Julian Roberts, Yolanda Martinez, Bellatrix Lestrange, as well as Aurors Orlando Mason and Susan Beeman. How do you plea?"

"Guilty—" Noxolo said looking straight at Greyhen.

"Then there is nothing to discuss. I—" Greyhen said but Noxolo cut him off.

"Although," she said still looking straight at Greyhen. "Murder wouldn't be the exact word I'd use. I was merely protecting myself in every single one of those cases." A smile appeared on Greyhen's face as he leaned back against his chair.

"Self-defense? Is that what you call torturing Bellatrix Lestrange?" Gwen almost flung off of her seat. _How did they know all of this? Was it just mere speculation?_

"She—" Gwen began.

"Silence!" Greyhen yelled. "You shall remain seated till further noticed." Greyhen turned back to Noxolo who seemed to be shifting uncomfortably in the wooden chair. "So what say you, Ms. Malfoy?" Noxolo looked over at Gwen who didn't look back at her. She then looked back at the large collection of people in front of her.

"Bellatrix killed my mother—" Noxolo began.

"Exactly," Greyhen said. "Motive. You did it because you wanted revenge. For your mother. For Hermione Granger. And for Nymphadora Tonks." Greyhen looked over at the other judges, from his left then to his right. "I find Noxolo Malfoy guilty of murder in the first degree. All in favor?" Everyone raised their hand but Padma, but after she looked around she too raised her hand. There was nothing she could do. "Well then, by unanimous decision, I find Noxolo the Second Malfoy guilty of the murders and will be sentenced to Askaban from 25 to life. Next!" The door to the court room was opened by two of the five Aurors who had taken them there. The two escorted Noxolo up to the bleachers and sat her down next to Gwen and then took Arthur and sat him on the wooden chair. Then the two Aurors left the room again.

"Arthur James Dorian," Greyhen said in a loud booming voice that echoed in the room. "You are being tried for the first degree murders of Maureen Astrid, Sorrow Santana, Christopher Kawaski, Linden Turk, Pula Tunney, and Aurors Kimberly Upham, Wendal Illiad, Lemaski Showers, and Joshua B. Cortez along with the murder of high councilmen Severus Snape. How do you plead?"

"I—I didn't murder them. I wouldn't—I—I wouldn't murder them." Arthur said breathing heavily. "I don't get why you're doing this. They were all either working for Voldemort—or they were under the Imperius Curse. Why are you doing this to us? We fought for _you_. You see all these scars on me? This is from fighting for _you_. And now you're just going to throw us to the wolves?"

"I will have order in the courtroom," boomed Greyhen's voice again. "You didn't fight for us. You fought for yourselves. You people are nothing more than vile vigilantes. If you hadn't ruin our plans to retaliate against Voldemort, then none of this would've happened. His reign of terror would've ended long ago. But no! You _Rebellion_ members fought him—thinking you were doing good—but you did no good. You did much more harm! We had a plan! And that was ruined by _you_."

"What plan?" Gwen demanded, enraged. Hey eyes flared with anger as she stood, almost crying at the ridiculous situation they were in. "You were all taken over! You were infiltrated long before The War began!"

"The _War_ wouldn't have even happened, if you hadn't thought yourselves better than us in the first place, Ms. Weasley. Now take a seat." Gwen fell back onto the bleachers. "The Ministry of Magic had planned out everything Voldemort was going to do. We were going to defeat him. Nip him at the bud. But you people and your prophetic Harry Potter came along—thinking you can be the heroes and fight against the Dark Lord. You ruined everything!"

"So you admit it then?" Gwen demanded. "That this whole trial is just to punish us for that. Not for the murders. We're just your scapegoats because you can't explain to the wizarding world how the mighty Ministry of Magic fell under the powers of Voldemort. You're scared to admit how _weak_ you people really are."

"Silence!" anger was now flaring in Greyhen's eyes. "The court finds Arthur guilty—"

"There's no evidence! You can't—"

"I can do whatever I want, Ms. Weasley." Greyhen said. "Take him to the memory bank. We'll extract the memory from him."

"That's illegal!" Gwen protested.

"I _am_ the law." Greyhen said smiling. "Take them." All five Aurors came in through the door now but Gwen drew her wand. The five Aurors began throwing jinxes at her but she disappeared and reappeared behind them. After some simple spells, all five were knocked unconscious. Gwen turned her wand on Greyhen.

"Let's go," Gwen said at Arthur and the others. She looked over at Padma who gave her a slight nod. Gwen and the rest of them reached the place they had apparated to in just a few minutes. She could hear Greyhen's booming voice telling everyone that they were on the loose. With that, she and the three of them disapparated.

---------------------------------------

Just two hours after their escape from the Ministry of Magic, Gwen saw newspapers flooding the streets with their four faces plastered on it. _Felons_. _Murderers_. Gwen fell onto the grass. _Why was this happening? All they did was save everyone._

"These are traitors to the wizarding world. The leader of the gang is Ginerva Weasley who calls herself the Seventh Child. The Seventh Child and her gang of murderers, traitors, and felons must be caught…" Arthur read.

"Enough," Gwen breathed. Noxolo grabbed the paper from Arthur and crunched it into a ball. "Dammit!" she yelled. "What's wrong with these people?"

"Well you know how you told Harry you killed one to save many?" Noxolo half smiled. "Guess Minister Greyhen has the same philosophy."


	3. Chapter 3: The Faceless Man

**Chapter Three: The Faceless Man **

Minister Greyhen stood with his head held high. He was on top of the world. Greyhen had become so powerful, he was sure he could do anything. His eyes scanned the room as he thought for a moment. _If Gwen was as strong as he's heard, then this might be a problem._ Greyhen's eyes fell upon Padma, who was playing with her hair. She was pretty, there was no doubt in his mind about it, but there was something else about her. Something that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Minister," came the voice of the Auror that had announced that Noxolo and the others were under arrest at Gwen's house. "What have you called us here for?" Greyhen didn't answer him immediately. Instead, Greyhen scanned the room again. _There had to be a way to capture Gwen without harming too many of them._ _Yes, there had to be a way. But how? _Gwen needed to be captured. Greyhen was sure of that. That was the only way Greyhen could see that the public would settle down and let him do his job. He needed to throw those four into Azkaban. As bad and dirty as that made him feel, he needed to do it.

"You are here, Lemanski," Greyhen finally answered him. "Because I am forming a new Order. A group of…law enforcers. The job is to find and contain all practitioners of the Dark Arts. The Seventh Child included. All of you have been chosen. However, I need to find a leader. Someone I can trust. Someone—that will hunt them down relentlessly."

"Isn't that what Aurors are for, Minister?" Lemanski asked.

"You are more…top secret. Aurors are like regular police…in the muggle world. They are there for backup. You are the real thing." Greyhen thought for a moment. He nodded his head. Lemanski was the best choice to be the leader. He was cold. He was relentless. He hated Arthur for killing his father, Lemanski Showers. "I've chosen my leader. Lemanski. You are the leader of this organization. After all—Arthur did kill your father. I think you will take this job much more seriously and personally then the rest. And—what's your name?" Greyhen looked at Padma. He knew her name. He had handpicked her. They had worked together for years. But for some reason…he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Padma, Minister. Padma Patil." Greyhen nodded. "You're second-in-command." Padma nodded looking over at Lemanski who gave her a stern look.

------------------------------

Greyhen was sitting in his office, his head feeling heavy. He looked at the files in front of him. He picked up the yellow folder that contained Sebastian Shacklebolt's profile. He opened the folder. There was a picture of Sebastian as well as a lengthy bio. _The son of Kingsley Shacklebolt._ Greyhen fell back into his chair's backrest. Kingsley would've been the new Minister had he not died in battle. Now Greyhen was about to send Kingsley's only son, who too fought for the good of the people, to Azkaban? Greyhen let out a sigh of frustration and took of his spectacles. What else was he suppose to do? The people were mad. They demanded of him an answer. And what answer was he suppose to give them? That the Ministry of Magic was not as infallible, not as secure, not as strong, and not a reliable as they had thought? _How many problems that would cause!_

"Sir," came Maggie's voice. Greyhen looked up and placed his spectacles back on his face.

"What is it?" he said, his voice lower than he had expected. He was tired and sick of the problems that he had to face. The problems that he didn't cause.

"You told me to call Ms. Patil up to your office? She's here, Minister." He had forgotten. How could he have forgotten? That was less than twenty minutes ago. Greyhen let out a sigh and smiled kindly at Maggie.

"Thank you, Maggie. I forgot." Maggie smiled at him and left the room. Padma entered. She wasn't wearing her robe, but instead regular muggle clothes.

"Off duty already?" Greyhen asked looking from her face to her waist. He let out a small cough and pointed at the chair in front of him. "Please, have a seat. I'll make it quick." Padma sat down not saying a word. "I was uh—reading up on your profile, Ms. Patil. I have some concerns."

"About what, Minister?" Padma asked looking at the man innocently.

"Well, you see, Ms. Patil, when I first read your file I wasn't aware that you had a personal friendship with Ms. Weasley." Padma nodded her head, trying her best to not look suspicious.

"Right," Padma said shrugging. "Well—the last time I saw her—besides yesterday—was over…I think eight years ago? I mean really, Minister. I don't know her. And even before that we weren't really best of friends. I mean—I didn't know her back then either."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Ms. Patil?"

"Excuse me?" Greyhen let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing...about this...Gwen thing."

"Well...I think you're doing what you think is best…and in the interest of everyone, Minister. Even if the result doesn't come out to be good—you're doing it for a good reason." Greyhen nodded, deep in thought for a moment. _He was trying to do what was best for everyone._

"Well, Ms. Patil, thank you for your time. And I hope you prove me right in choosing you as the second-in-command of the New Order." Padma stood up and shook Greyhen's hand. Greyhen stared at the door long after Padma had left. His mind was crowded with thoughts. Thoughts that seemed to attach itself to his mind and not let go. He had known from the beginning that taking on the job as Prime Minister was not going to be easy, but Greyhen had no idea the types of decisions he would have to make. He remembered when he first joined the Ministry. He joined it for the good of the people. He wanted to protect people. To protect _good_ people like Dumbledore who fought to fight dark forces like Voldemort.

"_Why do you want to join the Ministry of Magic?" Minister Fudge has asked him. Greyhen sat straight up in his chair, his chest puffed out. He was proud._

"_I want to join the Ministry to help people, sir. I want to fight against You-Know-Who." Greyhen always felt strange saying that. You-Know-Who. Why couldn't they just say his name? But he was taught never to say it, especially in front of people. It was the polite thing to do. So Greyhen did it._

"_I see," Fudge said looking through his paperwork. "Well you definitely qualify. That's actually an understatement. You're more than qualified. Tell me something, Gabriel. If you came face to face with You-Know-Who right now—what would you do?" Greyhen almost laughed at that question. What else would he do?_

"_I'd fight him, sir. With all my strength—even if that's not enough." Greyhen said as Fudge nodded._

"_What would you do if you went face to face with Albus Dumbledore?" Fudge asked without looking up from his notes. If he had, he would've laughed at Greyhen's astonished face. Greyhen's mouth was half opened._

"_What—do you mean?" Greyhen asked looking strangely at Fudge._

"_People like Dumbledore," Fudge began looking up at Greyhen now. "They're—vile. They think that they're good. That they're doing good by going out on their own and doing whatever the hell they want. People like that, Gabriel, are what makes our jobs a living nightmare. On one side we're worrying about You-Know-Who and then on the other we have to worry about all the mess these people are causing. They're vigilantes—and vigilantes are nothing but trouble, Mr. Greyhen. People like us, Gabriel, who goes through the system. Who does things lawfully, are the heroes. The true heroes. So I ask you again, Mr. Greyhen, what would you do if you went face to face with Dumbledore? What if he were doing something against the law?" Greyhen blinked at Fudge. What would he do? Arrest him? The man was his idol. He was everything Greyhen strived to be._

"_I'd arrest him, sir."_

Greyhen woke up feeling as though his eyes were about to pop out of its sockets. His forehead was burning up as he looked around. He had fallen asleep in his office. Greyhen let out a moan as he stood up and stretched. He turned off the lights to his office and closed the door. Maggie and the other woman weren't at the front desk. _They must have gone home._ Greyhen looked at the clock that rested on the wall behind the desk. It was three in the morning. Greyhen turned to turn off the lights when he heard something. He turned towards the sound.

"Who's there?" Greyhen asked looking at the direction in which the noise had come from. Greyhen drew his wand moving cautiously towards the noise. From out of the corner a red beam flashed, hitting Greyhen's wand clear out of his hand. Greyhen fell onto the floor, grabbing his hurt wrist.

"Not so tough now are you?" came a man;s voice. A man, completely dressed in black with a mask over his face walked up to Greyhen, who was still on the floor holding his fractured wrist. The man had both Greyhen's and his own wand in hand, pointing it at Greyhen who looked up at the faceless shadow.

"Who are you?" Greyhen moaned trying to stand up. The man kicked him back down.

"I am everything you fear, Minister." The man seemed to mock him. "Now I want to see you beg for forgiveness. Come on now." Greyhen sat up, panting.

"Forgiveness for what?"

"Oh you know, Gabriel. You know what you've done. You know how you became the Prime Minister of Magic."

"I became the Minister to help people."

"I'm sure that's what you tell yourself." the man said kicking Greyhen again. "But _how_ you became the Minister. Oh I know what you did—and I'm going to torture you until you _are_ sorry, _Mr_. Greyhen. And then—I'm going to kill you."

"Who—are—you?" Greyhen moaned after being kicked several times again.

"I am The Faceless Man. Didn't you know?" Laughed the man. "Kind of like you—aren't I?"

"I don't know you. I've never heard your voice—in my life."

"Oh," The Faceless Man said laughing again. "No, no, no. You don't know me. But I know you. I was one of the people you hurt. One of the people you destroyed to climb to the top. And now—" The Faceless Man raised Greyhen's wand but before he could do anything, it was shot out of his hand. Greyhen turned his head to find Padma pointing her wand at the man. "Oh well...until next time, Gabriel!" he laughed his high pitch laugh again. "_**Lumos Maxima**_!" The bright light blinded Padma and Greyhen for a moment and by the time it was gone, so was The Faceless Man.

------------------------------

"You sure you're okay?" Padma asked as she helped Greyhen onto the chair in his office. Greyhen nodded although he could feel a sharp pain run through him every time he moved. "And you're wrist?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Patil." Greyhen said, then feeling as if he was being inconsiderate, he added. "Thank you."

"No problem," Padma said falling onto the chair in front of Greyhen's desk. "Lucky I was there, huh?" Greyhen nodded, touching his fractured wrist and then looked up at her.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Greyhen asked looking suspiciously at Padma.

"I get here this early every day, sir. I have a lot of work—and I am a slower worker than most people. My sister, Pavarti, used to always complain about that. She would nag on and on about how I'm so slow. She did get things done a lot fast than me." Then Padma smiled. "But I was better looking though." She winked at Greyhen playfully, but his face became quite red. Seeing that, Padma smiled to herself and looked away, pretending not to notice.

"Um—well—yes I did read up on your sister. I'm sorry about what happened."

"Oh, no problem. She knew what she was getting herself into." Padma looked at Greyhen for a moment. She felt herself pulled to him. The reason she had written that warning to Gwen was because she knew of his plan. But at the same time—she knew why he planned it. It wasn't an easy decision for him. Somehow—she knew deep down he wasn't bad. She shook her head.

"Well then, you better get to work, Ms. Patil. And I should go see a doctor about this wrist."

"You should have people with you. I mean—like a body guard."

"Are you offering?" Greyhen asked smiling a little. Padma opened her mouth slightly then closed it. "I mean—" Greyhen began.

"—if you want." Padma said. Both of them laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'd be happy to."


	4. Chapter 4: Starry Nights

**Chapter Four: Starry Nights**

The darkness of the night was something to be grateful for. The four of them had kept a low profile for almost a full week. They had hardly any food to eat. Gwen fell onto the grass again. _The grass was their bed and the sky was their blanket?_ Gwen let out a chuckle. That was too romantic for her. Harry used to tell her the sky was the best blanket you could ever have. He loved the sky…Harry.

"_When you're on a broom, and only the sky is your limit, Ginny—it's the best feeling ever." Harry said smiling to himself as he and Ginny sat looking up at the stars. _

"_Yeah—I know. I have flown before, Harry." Ginny said laughing. Harry turned his head and smiled at her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. _

"_I just miss it, is all, Ginny." Harry fell onto the grass and Ginny fell onto him, her head resting nicely on his chest. "The grass is our bed and the sky is our blanket. It's the most romantic thing in the world, isn't it?" Ginny snorted loudly._

"_Um—it's the cheesiest thing in the world, I'll give you that." Ginny sighed with a smile on her face and then turned to hug him. "But I like it, Harry." Harry patted her bushy red hair._

"_This is probably what I'll miss the most, Ginny." Harry said looking up with a huge smile on his face at the peaceful starry night. _

"_The stars?" Ginny asked slightly offended._

"_Yeah," Harry said not taking his eyes off of it. "Just—laying here—with you…it's just peaceful, you know? If only we could lay here forever. When I'm gone—just look at the stars and you'll see me okay, Ginny?" Ginny hugged him tighter, pressing her face against his body._

"_We might be able to change things, Harry." Ginny said stubbornly and Harry kissed her forehead for it._

"_Right," he said dreamily. "Yeah...of course we can."_

Gwen was thrown out of her trance by Noxolo who had just came back from her search for food. Gwen conjured a goblet and gave it to Noxolo who pointed her wand and whispered, "_**Aguamenti**_," Water filled the goblet and she drank it hungrily.

"Find anything?" Gwen asked, looking up at the stars again.

"No," Noxolo answered lying down also. "Nothing at all. Hope Arthur and Sebastian have better luck." Noxolo let out a sigh, closing her eyes. "It sure is peaceful out here though, huh, Gwen?"

"Yeah it is," Gwen said smiling. She could see Harry's face beaming down at her. It _was_ the best feeling in the world.

"You think Ronny's safe with Fred?" Noxolo asked turning her head slightly to look at Gwen.

"I hope so," Gwen replied. She hadn't seen her son for almost two years now. Did he even remember her? Gwen doubted it.

"Arthur's back." Noxolo said. Arthur was holding a whole basket full of fruits. He placed the basket down on the ground and Gwen and Noxolo sat up, each taking an apple.

"Found a tree about a few miles that way," Arthur said pointing at the direction. "Pretty sweet, huh?" There was a huge smile on his scarred up face.

"Pretty sour," Noxolo teased. "It's good all the same though, Art. Thanks." Arthur laughed taking a bite from the apple.

"Where's Sebastian, anyways?" Noxolo asked. "Didn't you two leave together?" Arthur nodded swallowing the chunk of apple.

"We split up about a mile down. I don't know _where_ he is. He'll be back though. He knows where we are." Arthur took another bite and looked up. "See there he is." Sebastian waved at them and dropped down three oranges.

"Three," Noxolo said. Sabastian nodded with a frown.

"Yeah all the other ones weren't ripe. I ate one already though. A greener one then these three but it wasn't too bad. Apples?" Arthur nodded and Sebastian grabbed one. "We're going to die of starvation if we don't find a place soon." Gwen nodded in agreement.

"But where?" Gwen asked.

"If we got to Fred's the Ministry will definitely have surveillance there." Noxolo suggested with a frown.

"You're right," Gwen agreed nodding her head. "But it's the only place we've got."

"We can apparate into his house, right? I mean—Voldemort's gone. There's no reason he still has protection charms up." Arthur suggested. Gwen thought for a while, laying back down and looking up into the sky again.

"Let's sleep here tonight, just to be safe."

----------------------------------

They arrived at Fred's early the next morning. Fred was sitting with his legs on the table and a cup of steaming coffee in the other. At their sight, Fred jumped.

"Holy—!" Fred yelled staring at them. "Ginny? Ginny!" He lunged forward, taking Gwen into his arms. "By God! You're here! I read about you in the news paper! Some scene you guys have caused!" Gwen smiled looking around at the house.

"We're Mum? And Ronny?"

"They're fine, Ginny. They're both sleeping right now. Take a seat." Fred conjured several chairs and they all took a seat around the table. "So how you been?" Gwen looked at Fred with some pity in her eyes. He looked much older than George did. Sure George was the one who had to infiltrate the Ministry but Fred had all of a sudden had to be a father to Gwen's son. And he had to take care of their mother, who Gwen knew was getting sicker by the day. The responsibilities had taken its tow on him. Fred looked nothing like the Fred Gwen remembered. He had a beard and short haircut, whereas George was still sporting his long straight hair and a clean shaven face.

"I've been okay, Fred. You look like hell though." Fred smiled scratching his beard.

"Thanks," he let out a small cough and looked at his cup of coffee. He looked up at them again. "You guys hungry? I got some leftovers in the fridge." Arthur immediately stood up, but seeing as no one else did, he fell back onto his chair. Fred laughed shaking his head.

"Still the same old Arthur. I'll get it for you. You want anything, kid?" Fred looked over at Sebastian who nodded his head. "Still a mute, huh?" Fred walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "I have roasted chicken and—" Fred opened the cupboard. "Well I guess some beef jerky. What you guys want?"

"Both," Noxolo said smiling over at Fred who couldn't see. "Haven't had real food in a while, Fred."

"You guys should've come here sooner. The Ministry isn't going to check here. I faked my name when I bought this place. Think I'm an idiot, Ginny?"He

"Well—" laughed Gwen smiling at Noxolo who beamed back.

"Hey, hey. One more word and you won't have breakfast. Alright, here you go." Fred placed the food on the coffee table and fell back onto his chair again.

"You been talking to George?" Sebastian asked taking a bite of the chicken. Fred shrugged letting out a small sigh.

"Every once in a while. The guy's busy with stuff all the time. You-Know-Who's gone—and he's still busy. The guy should just come home and enjoy himself—like we use to."

"The world's rebuilding, Fred. He's needed." Noxolo said, her mouth full of food. "These are really good by the way. When'd you become such a good cook?"

"Thanks, but uh—mum cooked that one. I've been kind of—" Fred seemed to trail off, taking a sip of his coffee then leaning his head backwards and letting out a sigh.

"What is it?" Gwen asked putting down her fork.

"Nothing," Fred said still sighing. "Just mum's condition is getting worse. Nothing I can do about it. Getting her her meds is pretty much taking up all the money I have left. Ronny's been a pain. Running around knocking things over. The kids got your stubbornness, that's for sure, Ginny."

"I'll bet," Gwen said frowning at Fred. "I'll take care of him now, since I'm here. Sorry to dump him on you—"

"No, no. If I don't do it who will? The kid's my nephew. Of course I'll look after him. I'm just tired. And feel...kind of useless. I mean—I didn't help out during The War at all. All I did was babysit."

"If it weren't—"

"I know, Ginny. I know. Doesn't change how I feel one bit, though." Gwen frowned, looking at her older brother. Things were so different. It was completely different than what should've happened—Voldemort's gone…and somehow they're still on the run.

-------------------------------------------

Gwen awoke, startled. The door outside was banging loudly as Gwen and Noxolo crept out of their room. Fred was the first to get to the door, followed by Arthur and Sebastian.

"What's going on?" Noxolo asked as the two of them reached the door.

"Don't know," Arthur said looking worried.

"You guys hide—" Fred couldn't finish his sentence. The door blasted open, sending Fred flying backwards and hitting the wall behind the television set, which he landed on, breaking it. The house swarmed with wizards and witches, their wands pointed at the four of them. Foremost among them were Lemanski and Padma, their wands both pointed straight at Gwen's heart.

"Ginerva Weasley," Lemanski said smirking. "You are under arrest. And Fred over there can join you for harboring fugitives." Gwen and the rest of them were taken swiftly back to the Ministry of Magic and thrown into a detainment room. Sebastian was the first to have been pulled out of the room. Noxolo sat with her eyes closed, her head pressed against the cold stone wall.

"_Just close your eyes," Hermione told her as the two of them sat. "Don't worry, Noxi. It'll be okay." Noxi moaned as her eyes closed. Her legs were battered. Bellatrix had attacked her...and now was pursuing them. "Don't worry, Noxi. We'll get out of here. We can beat her." Noxi was sixteen then, her magic just beginning to build._

"_What if she beats us?" Noxi asked, scared. Her hands were shaking. The stone wall was blasted in. Hermione stood up with her wand pointed at Bellatrix. _

"_Hermione Granger," Bellatrix shrieked. "Such a disappointment. I thought you would've propose as a better foe." Hermione threw a curse at Bellatrix who dodged out of the way. _

"_You're nothing, Bellatrix. I can beat you with my eyes closed." Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. _

"_You're the one running away," Bellatrix threw a jinx at her but Hermione flicked it away. Noxi's heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted to stand up and fight. She wanted to help Hermione…but she couldn't. As the water dripped from the roof of the underground sewer, Hermione and Bellatrix continued to fight. They were practically equals in strength, technique, and agility. _

"_You've hurt enough people! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Hermione threw a combination of curses. A few of them hit Bellatrix, sending her flying. She landed on the wet ground. Hermione stood over her, her wand pointed. "This is the end—" but Bellatrix had pointed her wand upward at Hermione, and a blast of light flew from its tip, hitting Hermione's chin and flipping her in the air. She landed with her face slamming against the wet stone floor._

"_Hermione!" Noxi yelled. Her heart had almost stopped. Hermione…her mentor…her best friend. She stood up, the pain in her leg almost unbearable. She pointed her wand at Bellatrix, who had just stood up also. "__**Exelliarmus**_!_" Bellatrix's wand shattered in her hand as the blast knocked her to her knees. At that moment, Noxi was sure she wanted to kill her. No, not just kill. She wanted to torture her. She wanted to cut her piece by piece. She wanted to see the pain on Bellatrix's face. She wanted to see the light of life leave Bellatrix's eyes. She wanted to enjoy Bellatrix's slow painful death…_

The double metal doors of the detainment room sprung open. In came Lemanski, his face bloodied. He was panting hard, almost falling onto the floor in front of Gwen. "He's here…he's—going to kill us all. You have to help us. You're the only one—" Lemanski passed out on the ground. Gwen and the others left the room. There were whole crowds of people running—all in one direction…towards Greyhen's office. Gwen reached Greyhen's office to find it almost impenetrable. It was completely blocked by crowds of people…who whispered among themselves. After pushing for several minutes, the gang found their way through. What they saw on the ground horrified them. Padma was on the ground unconscious…though still breathing. Next to her, however, was George. Blood was still spilling from the open wounds on his body and face. He was almost completely mutilated. His throat had been slit. George laid on the ground, covered in his own blood. He had been murdered and Greyhen was nowhere in sight.


	5. Chapter 5: Lo and Behold

**Chapter Five: Lo and Behold**

"George! No! George!" Fred's screams were loud and ear piercing as he knelt in the puddle of blood next to George's body. "George!" Fred was shaking him, blood completely covering his hands. "Who did this?" Fred stood up looking around bewilderingly. "Someone answer me!" Gwen grabbed his arm and held him tight. She felt sick. She felt as though she were going to shut down. George was dead. Another person…dead. How many were she going to see murdered in her life? There had already been too many for her to count. Just one more…just one more among the thousands. _But George? _

"It'll be okay, Fred." Gwen said, her face pressing against Fred's shoulder. She was rubbing his back softly, tears beginning to form in her own eyes.

"I'll kill the son of a bitch! Who did this?" Fred pushed Gwen away and turned around. Lemanski was there, still bloodied from the apparent fight. "You! What happened?" Lemanski closed his eyes.

"I was taking your friend Sebastian to see the Minister in his office. We were walking, and all of a sudden there's this bright light. When I awoke everyone was gone. My men were gone. I ran to Minister Greyhen's office to find that the Minister had already been knocked out and that Padma and George dueling a man dressed in black. He had a mask over his face…I didn't get to see him. Padma was thrown clear across the room and landed there," he pointed at the unconscious Padma, who Noxolo was tending to. "I tried to help George," he closed his eyes. "George was my friend." He let out what seemed to have been a quivering sigh. "Both of our combined powers couldn't beat him. George told me to run and get _you_. He said he'd hold him off until you came..." Lemanski fell onto the ground where George was, next to Fred.

"Who is this guy? Who is he?" Fred demanded, grabbing Lemanski by the collar. "Tell me!"

"I don't know who he is. The Minister got attacked a few days ago. Luckily Padma was there. She saved him."

"Luckily, huh." Arthur spat trying to help Fred up. Fred pushed him away.

"Who is he?" Fred demanded again. Lemanski closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Minister Greyhen told me he called himself…The Faceless Man. He told us…he needed more security. So I sent George to help Padma—" Fred's eyes flared. He grabbed Lemanski's collar again, jumped to his feet, dragging Lemanski, and pushed him up against the wall of the office.

"_You_ sent him here? You knew there was a psychopath out to get Greyhen and _you_ sent your 'friend'?" Lemanski closed his eyes and Fred slammed him against the wall again. A few Aurors and New Order members stepped forward but Gwen and Arthur blocked their way and took their wands. "Answer me!"

"Everyone else was busy! He wasn't a New Order member. He wasn't busy with your arrest. And—and everyone else wasn't qualified to defend the minister! George was the only one—"

"New Order?" Noxolo repeated looking suspiciously at Lemanski. "What the bloody hell's that?" Lemanski let out a sigh, shaking his head again.

"I—" Lemanski began but Gwen pointed her wand at him and he seemed to squeal.

"Tell her what she wants to know," Gwen said simply. His lips quivered uncontrollably. Lemanski was terrified…but Gwen wasn't sure of what. Was it her? Of this…Faceless Man? _Of what...or who?_

"Minister Greyhen formed a group…he called us The New Order. Our primary initiative is to capture practitioners of the Dark Arts."

"That's the Auror's job." Noxolo said pointing her wand at him now too. Again he squirmed.

"He said we had a higher clearance level. We could do anything we want as long as we brought in Dark Wizards…especially…" he looked over at Gwen. "The Seventh Child." Gwen nodded her head and then shook it. _Why me?_ Everything was spiraling out of control.

"_Voldemort has a price out for your head, you know?" George said with a small smile. He pushed his bangs out of his face. "I think it's a pretty big price to. I'm bloody proud of you, sis." George laughed. Gwen smiled taking a sip of her tea._

"_Why thank you," she replied relaxing on her chair. "When did I become the center of everyone's attention?" She rubbed the newly cut scar on her face. It had only just started to heal. The stitches itched more than she could handle._

"_When you took over Harry's place." George said simply. Gwen nodded solemnly. Harry had died only a few weeks ago. "Gwen," George said emphasizing the name and smiling. Gwen. She wasn't used to the name yet…but it was the last thing… "You think we're all going to make it through this Voldemort stuff?" Gwen nodded. _

_"I know we will, George. I promise you…both of us will see the end of all of this."_

"She's regaining consciousness," Arthur said. Gwen walked over to Padma solemnly and knelt down next to her. Conjuring a glass, Gwen filled it with water and handed it to Arthur. "You okay there, Padma?" Arthur asked. Padma took a sip of water and sat up. She fell and leaned into Arthur who combed back her hair.

"My head's spinning," she said covering her face with her hand.

"Did Sebastian disappear with the rest of your men?" Gwen asked not looking at Lemanski. Lemanski nodded his head.

"He's nodding his stupid head," Noxolo said, shaking her's and walking to Padma. "How you feeling there, Paddy?" Noxolo asked sweetly taking Padma's hand. "You okay?" Padma's hand was ice cold and she was paler than she had ever been in her life. "She took a hard hit," Noxolo said looking at Gwen who nodded.

"She'll be okay," Gwen stood up and looked over at Lemanski who had slid down from the wall and was just sitting with his back against it and looking dumbly at Fred who was kneeling next to George's body.

"We need to find him." Fred said not looking at anyone. He was staring at George still. "We have to...for George..."

"The question is…_where_ do we find this guy?" She was asking more to herself than anyone. _Where?_ Another impossible task. _And Sebastian_. Gwen let out a scream. She tossed her wand against the wall. "Damn it! Damn it!" Noxolo stood up and placed her hand softly on Gwen's shoulder.

"It's okay. We'll get through this. We've gone through worst, Gwen. We _can_ get through this." Fred stood up from George's body, soaked in blood. He looked emptily at Gwen.

"We're going to find this son of a bitch—and when we do, Ginny…I'm going to tear him to pieces."

-------------------------------------

Padma sat with her back pressed against the wall. She was sitting on the ground with a cup of coffee next to her. For some strange reason the room was chillingly cold. Padma couldn't remember much of what had happened. She remembered standing in Greyhen's office, arguing with him about Gwen's arrest. Then suddenly George was thrown through the office's door, breaking it. She had drawn her wand…and then she remembered the mask…a completely white mask…faceless…and a high pitched laugh…then she was thrown across the room.

"Feeling any better?" Noxolo asked slidding down to sit next to her.

"Yeah," Padma said shaking her head. "Everything's still really hazy." Then she smiled slightly at Noxolo. "God, I haven't seen you in a long time Noxi." Noxolo nodded smiling, too. Padma and Noxolo had been friends since Noxolo joined The Rebellion. Padma was her _only_ friend for as long as Noxolo could remember. That was, of course, until Padma was sent by Harry to the Ministry and Noxolo was left to be trained under Hermione.

"Yeah, it's been a while, Paddy." Noxolo closed her eyes. She was tired, too. The fighting didn't seem to want to stop. Not that she didn't like fighting…the thrill of it all…but the fact that so many people die so needlessly was something Noxolo couldn't stand.

"All grown up." Padma took another sip of her drink. "Bet you're a better witch than I am now."

"Let's be honest, Paddy... I was always a better witch." Padma laughed shaking her head…then her smile faded. The Faceless Man's face seemed to burn in her mind. It was imprinted there…and his high pitched piercing laugh.

"Where'd he come from?" Padma asked shaking her head. "I've never seen him…or even heard of him before. The Faceless Man. And he defeated both me _and _George?" Noxolo nodded, thinking. If she really wanted to, Noxolo could probably barely beat George and Padma in a fight. This guy beat not only George and Padma...but Lemanski as well? The only person she knew who could do something like that would've have to be Gwen…or Voldemort? No, if it were Voldemort he would've killed Padma. There was something different about this guy…but why kill George? Unless…George saw his face? But even then…what difference would that have made? "I'm scared, Noxi." Padma said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's over," Noxolo said patting her arm. Padma shook her head.

"No it's not. He has Gabriel." _Gabriel?_ "He said he was going to torture him, Noxi. That he was going to watch every expression of pain on his face." _Were Padma and Greyhen…together?_

"Torture," Noxolo said. "He wants to torture him?" Padma nodded the shrugged.

"What?"

"If he wants to torture Greyhen…that means he really, really hates him…for whatever reason. I'm betting it's probably revenge for something." Noxolo thought for a moment. _Revenge?_ "He isn't thinking clearly. I'd know," Padma frowned touching Noxolo's hand softly. "That'd mean that we can trick him. If we could convince him…somehow…that the Greyhen he has is a fake…then he'd show up here again. And when he does…we'll capture him."

---------------------------------------------

"So how does that work?" Gwen asked looking at Noxolo as if she had just proposed _the_ stupidest idea in the world. _It was the stupidest idea in the world_. "How are we going to make that happen? He _has_ Greyhen. I'm pretty sure—"

"You don't get it!" Noxolo growled, enraged. Gwen hadn't seen Noxolo this agitated since…Bellatrix. "Look—this guy has a personal grudge against Greyhen…this is his _dream_, Gwen—to have Greyhen under his mercy…and when something—anything—makes him doubt this…he'll begin to think it's too good to be true…and then he'll do whatever he can to make _sure_ that it isn't." Gwen frowned but nodded at Noxolo. She couldn't talk her out of this…Noxolo _wanted _this.

"Then what do we do?" Gwen asked almost challenging Noxolo…for some reason she knew that this was going to do more bad then good.

"We have someone fake as Greyhen. We go on about our day as if nothing's happened. This doesn't go on the news papers. Nothing. We pretend like the Greyhen that Faceless has is a decoy. He'll come looking for the 'real' Greyhen."

"I'll do it," Lemanski said after Noxolo had explained the plan to Fred and him. Padma and Gwen were both slightly objective about it. Padma agreed with Gwen that there seemed to be a really bad feeling about the plan. Noxolo, however, insisted it would work.

"No," Fred said shaking his head furiously. "I am."

"No way," Lemanski argued back. "I'm not letting another Weasley die. Not on my account. I'm doing it."

"If you do your job, Lemanski, then I won't die. Protect me. All of you are going to. It'll be fine. I'm doing it. I have to see this guy face to face." Lemanski nodded his head slowly and reluctantly, but he knew it was for the best. The Poly Juice Potion worked perfectly, but for almost a week, Fred pretended to be Greyhen without any fruit. The Faceless Man was nowhere in sight. The hours of stalking came to no avail. Then suddenly one night, with no prior warnings, The Faceless Man came. Greyhen, or rather Fred, was sitting and doodling on a notebook, when the door to Greyhen's office crept open. There stood, in the shadows, the Faceless Man, his wand pointed upwards at Fred, who immediately stood up.

"How?" The Faceless Man said.

"Good to see you again, Faceless Man." Fred said.

"It's just Faceless." Faceless's voice was not as high pitched as before. Instead, anger filled it. "Now tell me!" Faceless growled flickering his wand and sending Fred flying to the wall adjacent from where he was. He was stuck to the wall and was pulled upwards. "All that energy I wasted capturing him. Was he a fake? He admitted that he's the real Greyhen after some…persuasion." Faceless turned his wrist slightly and Fred whelped in pain. "Then again, anyway mindless, blinded, ignorant servant of yours would do that for the mighty Gabriel Greyhen…wouldn't they? If only _they_ knew. If only people knew of whom you really are, _Minister_." Faceless looked around the room. "Frankly I'm quite suspicious, Gabriel. After all—an attempt at your life would've called for much more security. So why don't you call them out and end this childish game." Gwen, Noxolo, Arthur, Padma, and Lemanski stepped into the room, their wands all pointed at Faceless. Faceless let Fred drop to the ground, unconscious.

"Ah," Faceless said smiling behind his mask. "Lo and behold…the great cavalry is here. Ah, you two—" Faceless turned his head to look at Padma and Lemanski. "I spared _both_ of your lives. This is how you repay me?"

"Why'd you kill George and let these two live, Faceless? Is it because George saw you? Is it because he saw who was behind that mask?"

"I care not weather you see my face or not," Faceless said shaking his head. "But I'd rather not grace you. Now—are you going to fight me or not?"

"You knew this was a trap to get you—why'd you walk into it?" Gwen asked studying Faceless.

"Only way I could get him," he pointed his wand at Fred. "And it's not like you people could defeat me. Though I do have to admit _you_," Faceless said, his eyes stopping on Gwen. "Weill prove to be of some annoyance." Faceless's voice was high pitched again with excitement. He was laughing the piercing laugh once more. "Oh this will be so fun, wouldn't agree?" With a slight flicker of his wand, Lemanski was sent flying. Padma threw a curse but Faceless was already behind her. She was stunned and fell to the ground. Lemanski stood up, his head spinning. He fell back onto the ground.

"You _are _fast," Noxolo said throwing a curse that he easily reflected.

"_**Stupefy**_!" Arthur yelled, but before his attack could hit him, Faceless was already nowhere to be seen.

"Over here," Faceless said and shot the same spell at Arthur, who spun in the air for a full second before he hit the ground. "I do have to tell you all how disappointed I am. Here's the crew that defeated Voldemort—and you can't defeat a simple old Faceless…nameless man?" Gwen threw several curses at him at once, but he blocked them all. "The Seventh Child—you are as good as they say aren't you? Yes, you do impress me, Gwen. I admire you—but I'll still kill you if you stand in my way!" He threw at her eight curses at once. Gwen apparated to his left and threw a curse at him but he too had gone.

"Dammit," Noxolo breathed. They were too fast for her to even follow...let alone try to help with the fight. She shot a few curses but found them not at all effective. She was not anywhere near the level that the other two were at...


End file.
